Excited? Sex me up!
by DracoHutcherson
Summary: After Hermione leaves for the weekend with the girls, her and Draco have a little steamy time! Smut! R&R pleassee!


Draco was sitting on his plush cream couch, reading a Quidditch magazine. It was late afternoon and he was expecting his girlfriend to be back any time soon. Hermione had been away for the weekend, spending time with old friends a couple of towns away.

After 10 minutes had passed, the doorbell rang and Draco leaped out of the couch to open it. It had been only a mere 2 days without her but he missed her like crazy. He missed the conversations he had with her, he missed her touch, he missed her passionate kisses they shared, and he missed the incredible sex they had together.

As soon as he opened the door, a small force was thrown at him as Hermione's lips collided with his own. Grabbing her waist and pulling her up, her legs wound around his hips as they deepened the kiss. He kicked close the door, without moving his lips away from hers once and pulled her down onto the couch.

They finally drew apart, panting and gasping for air.

"I missed you." Hermione whispered, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Draco smirked. He pulled her down for another heated, passionate kiss. He thrust his tongue into her warm mouth and explored every crevice of it as she moaned in pleasure. How he missed this glorious touch of his girlfriend.

He began to unbutton her blouse but fumbled and soon Hermione got frustrated and ripped open her shirt, buttons flying.

"Someone's eager" he said, smiling.

" I haven't had sex in 2 days and I want you so bad!" she whispered, her mouth centimetres from his ear.

He shivered and began to kiss down her neck, closer and closer until he reached the top of her breast line. He quickly undid her lacy emerald green bra and tossed it away carelessly and latched his warm mouth onto her hardening nipple.

She gave a loud moan and tangled her hands in his soft, platinum blonde hair.

" Oh God…your mouth feels so good…"

She pulled him up and stared deep into his lust-clouded dark, silvery eyes. Those eyes that could reduce her to a puddle. She tugged on the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He eyes gazed over his toned pale torso, running her fingers along the line of his abs. He shivered at her touch and flipped her over so she was lying under him, her bare breasts pressed against his hard chest.

He bent his head down for another searing kiss and she moaned, making his erection five times harder than it already was. His fingers travelled down her torso to the lining of her lacy panties.

" I've always thought underwear was pointless…you should walk around naked from now on." he whispered, seductively.

She gazed up at him through her thick eyelashes and came close to his ear. "I'll do it if you do." She gave a small giggle and nibble and licked on the shell of his ear

"Agreed." He winked and bent his head down to her neck and sucked right on her pulse point. Hermione groaned and squired under him, wanting to feel more of his touch.

Draco's hands pulled and ripped her flimsy panties of and began massaging near her heat.

His fingers danced around her area but never touched the place she so desired

"God, Draco if you keep doing this, I'll hex you till you can't walk." She thrust her hips up, desperate for even the slightest touch. "Please…Draco- touch me!"

"As you wish." He winked and placed two fingers over her throbbing soaked clit. He rubbed it in tight little circles before plunging two fingers into her hot, dripping pussy.

"Oh God yes!" Hermione shrieked. She leaned up and crashed her mouth to Draco's tugging and biting on his bottom lip.

He pulled away; his face millimetres from her face and said "Yeah? You like that? You like my rough fingers, shoved up your sopping cunt, scraping at your tight, warm walls?"

"Oh God…YES!" Those vulgar, dirty words had pushed Hermione over the edge and she came, her walls clenching Draco's fingers in a vice grip. She was seeing stars and could barely hear the low 'fuck' as Draco watched his beautiful girlfriend cum in front of him.

She gave a deep, content sigh and crawled out from under him. She took his hands, which were now covered with her juices and led him upstairs. Occasionally she would take his hand up to her mouth and licked off her juices and winked seductively.

When they reached their bedroom, she jumped up onto him and latched her legs around his waist, and he instinctively wrapped his muscular arms around her petite waist.

She collided her mouth with his and electricity flowed from their mouths to every part of their body, especially to places south. He teased the linings with her mouth with the tip of his tongue and pushed slightly, begging for entrance to her hot cavern. She complied and opened her mouth, feeling his tongue thrust into her mouth. Tongues battled in a hot mess as they stood and snogged for a good couple of minutes.

She hopped off and pushed him onto the bed. He lips instantly went to his neck, just above his pulse point and she slowly kissed her way down to his collar bone then down his chiselled chest, all the way down to the top of his shorts. She licked the V line of his hips and with a torturously slow speed; she pushed his shorts and boxers down, freeing his huge, throbbing erection.

Just the sight of his manhood made her gush with wetness and she squirmed uncomfortably, aching for release.

She began to kiss the area around his manhood and heard Draco sigh with content. Then without warning she took his whole length into her mouth and sucked. Hard.

"Oh fuck, Hermione!" he yelped and shook slightly. She moaned in response, the vibrations shooting down his length bringing new waves of pleasure to him.

She began to bob up and down his length, taking it all until it hit the back of her throat. After a while, before he could cum, she released him and began kissing her way back to his lips.

"What the fuck, Hermione?" he said. He was close to cumming and his little minx had stopped, bringing his orgasm to a halt.

She straddled him and kissed him once more and pulled back. "Wouldn't you rather have your hot, thick cum inside my dripping pussy? Wouldn't you rather feel my warm, tight walls squeezing your thick cock instead?" She said against his lips.

Draco gulped loudly and knew where she was going with this. They had never done this position before, he had always been on top, setting the pace.

Hermione spread her legs even further and lined her dripping pussy over the head of his cock. She seemed to notice his uncertainty and reassured him. "It's okay, Draco. I want to do this."

And with that she slowly sank down on to his erection, filling and stretching her out.

"Oh shit you're so fucking tight!" he exclaimed, loving the feeling of her around him.

She gave a loud moan as she adjusted to his size. Then she began to rock forward and backwards, her moans getting louder each time. Her rocks changed to bounces and she placed her hands on his chest and bounced up and down on his cock, feeling every ridge and vein of him.

Draco placed his hands on her waist and thrust upwards occasionally, helping prod along the orgasm that was coming rapidly. Her ample breasts were swinging close to his face and he pushed up, taking on in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh oh oh God, oh Draco! Yes fuck, it feels so good!" She continued to bounce and grind his cock, at the same time as Draco was thrusting up into her.

The sight of his girlfriend riding him, her breasts in his face, her face contorted with pleasure pushed him over. He quickly flipped them over, without removing his cock from her warm and began to feverishly pounded his length into her willing pussy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Hermione you're so beautiful, so fucking tight" He moaned and thrust into her even faster, hitting that spot inside her that reduced her to shudders.

"Oh shit! Yes keep fucking me. Pound me like the slut I am! Harder! Oh Merlin I- OH FUCK, DRACO!"

" Fuck Mione, so close… come with me baby…"

" Ah God yes…yes…yes…oh God im cumming!"

In less than a minute of him hitting her just in the right spot, he orgasm had built, stronger and stronger until she reached the point of no return. Her pussy clenched and unclenched his penis in vice grip and pleasure filled her body. She shuddered and gave a loud moan as she felt Draco stiffen above her, his seed shooting out of his slit into her now soaking cunt.

He flipped over next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him. He brought her down for a long passionate kiss and played with her hardening nipples. She moaned in his mouth and grinded her hips in slow circles, rubbing her wetness onto his abs.

" Ride my face." He whispered

She gave a small smile and moved so his head was now in between his legs. She spread her thighs apart and aligned it with his mouth. She slowly lowered it to his face and he latched his tongue on to her slit and gave a long lick.

Hermione shuddered and moaned and grabbed onto the headboard for support.

'Hm seems it's a day to try new things' she thought to herself. But soon all thoughts vanished as Draco began to nibble on her clit, licking it every few seconds.

"Mm oh Draco, fuck your tongue feels so good."

She closed her eyes in pleasure and began to grind into his face. She moved up slightly and ground her clit on his nose as his tongue slid into her pussy, licking her walls.

Once again he orgasm was approaching fast and she grinding into him faster and faster. Draco seemed to know she was going to cum soon and grabbed her thighs and licked faster and harder.

" Oh Merlin, yes yes! OH GOD YES DRACO!" She screamed as her juices flooded Draco's mouth. She shook and fell limp on the headboard. She slowly and shakily climbed off him and laid down next to him.

She gave him one last kiss and said "That was fucking mindblowing"

He gave her one of his infamous Malfoy smirks that she loved so much and wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her closer. She nuzzled her head into his neck, feeling safer than she had ever. She wrapped one leg around his and the both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
